DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The primary goal of the American Sociological Association's Minority Fellowship Program (MFP) is to support the recruitment and training of underrepresented minority sociologists in the field of mental health. The Minority Fellowship Program seeks to provide predoctoral students with academic and research training and mentorlng, in coordination with university graduate programs, in order to increase the talent pool of minority sociologists engaged in mental health research throughout the United States. The proposal calls for the funding of 50 predoctoral Fellows over the next five years of the grant, with Fellows typically receiving three years of support. The specific aims of th~ MFP include: to provide information and counseling to students in the selection of doctoral training institutions with active mental health researchers; to help in the placement process by matching students' interests with programs; to provide indivualized men-toring, advice, and social support to Fellows development about their graduate programs, career opportunities and the best methods for completing training; to provide enrichment initiatives for Fellows (e.g., grant/dissertation proposal workshops, research internships) that will enhance their training; to identify and work with investigators and departments with strong research programs in mental health. Methods for achieving the above goals include: proactive and highly visible recruitment of potential candidates; careful selection of Fellows for the program; placement of Fellows in graduate programs strong in the sociology of mental health; constant monitoring and mentorlng of Fellows; and special enrichment experiences in the sociology of mental health.